Particle projection devices such as anti-personnel mines or recreational variants of the same used, for example, in paintball or the like project objects from a container into a three dimensional space. In general such objects are projected along a generally conical path that expands as the objects travel away from the projection device. However, the exact path of each projectile can be a function of many factors. Some of these factors are related to the placement, direction and orientation of the projection device and can be controlled by the person installing the particle projection device while others may not be—such as the presence or absence of surrounding terrain features, sloping ground in the area of projection wind resistance, weather conditions and the like.
The challenge facing an installer of a particle projection device is to install such a projection device in a manner that optimizes the potential impact of particles projecting through the three dimensional space of the environment available and it can be difficult for installers to anticipate the effects that some of these conditions may have on the projection space that particles will project into.
What are needed therefore are methods and systems that allow a user to install a particle projection device in a manner that projects particles into a desired area.